Our objective is to improve the care of patients with malignant disease through: A. investigation of new modalities and optimal utilization of already available modalities, alone and in combination; B. provision of opportunities for study and training in approaches to the problems of patients with cancer; C. and provision of service to patients with malignant diseases. This will be accomplished within the framework of the Southwest Oncology Group whose purposes are: A. to conduct clinical therapeutic trials in patients with neoplastic diseases; B. to report the results of these trials; C. to conduct research which may more generally influence the field of oncology; D. to play an educational role within and beyond the Group.